User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 1: Introduction
Kingsley: Welcome, people of Flipline Studios and viewers! My name is Kingsley, and today you are viewing a very important show you must watch in the name of KINGSLEY'S. CUSTO-LIMINATION! Where I had gathered 30 customers to compete together for the grand prize that will be explained later in this chapter! Here, let me show you the common places where you will see our contestants be. the scene pans to Kingsley standing in a normal room Kingsley: This is a hotel room in Tastyville. It's where the contestants go when they're eliminated. Speaking of eliminations, let me show you where they face elimination! meanwhile in a shed Kingsley: This is the elimination center. It's where the contestants face elimination. and then it comes to a big cannon Kingsley: And last but not least, this is a cannon where the eliminated contestant get flinged away to the hotel! And they can NEVER come back! Alright, now that I had showed you everything that there is to know about the game, let's all meet our contestants! They are right here in this shed! ( When Kingsley opens the shed door, a whole bunch of customers stat pouring out. They are all pretty excited about the contest. Kingsley: Alright, contestants! Because there are 30 of you, I have to divide you all into teams! Come up and write your name on a piece of paper, and I'll put it in this hat. I will randomly select a slip. And if your name is on the paper, you are the team captain! And you can come up with the name for your team! Line up, please! The customers line up in front of Kingsley. One by one, a customer writes their name on a paper while Kingsley puts them in the hat. The process goes on for a few more minutes until Kingsley says something. Kingsley: Thank you, contestants! Now, time to pick a customer! (digs through the hat) Rita: Oh man, please pick me, please pick me... Kingsley: Mousse! You are the first team captain! Mousse: Aye aye, sir! I'll be a good pirate! Whippa: No, dumbhead. He means that you are the team's leader. Mousse: Whoops. Kingsley: And the next team captain is.... drumroll Kingsley: Trishna! Trishna: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Thank you so much, Kingsley! Kingsley: You're welcome, Trishna. Now Mousse and Trishna, what's going to be the name of your teams? Mousse: Hmmmm... I'm named after chocolate, so I'd call my team The Chocoholics. Trishna: Mine's going to be The Juicy Peeps! Kingsley: Wonderful, wonderful! Team captains, please stand side by side. You can pick whoever will join your team. Mousse: WHIPPA! I'm having Whippa on my team, because she's my sister and I can never do anything to let her down! Whippa: You aren't carrying me, are ya? Mousse: It's just an expression, Whitehead! Whippa: Who you calling a whitehead? Kingsley: Kids, kids. Trishna: I'll have Allan be on my team because I've been to all his hockey games. He's pretty cool for a hockey player. Allan: Hooray! Someone that admires my talents! (comes over) Mousse: I'll have Wylan B because he's an amazing rapper! Trishna: Akari. I love how she fills in for Vincent when he's not working and offers to deliver the packages on her motorcycle. Mousse: Let's choose Olivia! She's a party animal! Whippa: Hey, don't call your teammates animals! That's not nice! Mousse: (facepalms) You just never learn, do you? Whippa: Neither do you! Trishna: Big Pauly. He's a funny dude! Mousse: How about we have Rudy? He's an incredible rock star! a million choices later... Kingsley: Alright folks, The Chocoholics consist of team captain Mousse and his teammates Hacky Zak, Greg, Whippa, Rudy, Tohru, Amy, Koilee, Timm, Maggie, Olivia, Cooper, Scooter, Wylan B, and Rita! And here our Juicy Peeps we have team captain Trishna with her teammates Kahuna, Xolo, Scarlett, Robby, Allan, Sasha, Austin, Willow, Big Pauly, Perri, Kenji, Sienna, Akari, and Mitch! Our first challenge will be on the next episode of Kingsley's! Custooooooooolimination! Please vote for who should get eliminated for the next challenge. The Chocoholics: Tohru Hacky Zak Olivia Wylan B Rita Greg Whippa Rudy Maggie Timm Koilee Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Kenji Perri Kahuna Scarlett Xolo Sasha Austin Sienna Mitch Willow Big Pauly Akari Robby Trishna Allan I'm sorry if this is pretty bad. Hahaha. Category:Blog posts